Ereboria
Ereboria, made in the center and bowels of the Dark Mountain in the middle of the Kuudran Forest, was once the primary stronghold of the Dark Elves in Mid-World. Now it serves as the primary base of the mercenary guild, Paradigm. History Divine Rule The Dark Elves have lived and mined in the mountain during the Second Age, but it wasn't until the mid-Third Age that the colony had become a firmly established Kingdom of the Dark Elves, after the fall of the ancient Kingdom of Hazaard-Dûm due to the awakening of a Balrog (who was later known as Darin's Bane) in TA 1981. The survivors under Thráin I followed him to the Dark Mountain and the colony became the ancestral home of the Kingdom under the Mountain. By TA 1999, it had become a Dark Elven stronghold, where the Dark Elves became a numerous and prosperous people. In this time, the Dark Elves became very rich and amassed a large amount of gold and treasure which included a one of a kind jewel found deep within the heart of the mountain itself: the Arkenstone. Thrain I used the Arkenstone as a symbol of his people's prosperity, calling it the Mountain Heart's Jewel; he took it as a sign that Ereboria would prosper until the end of time. For two-hundred years the kingdom advanced, expanded, prospered, and endured until Thorin I abandoned it to join his kin in the Grey Mountains, and the Dark Mountain was abandoned for three-hundred years. However, the Dark Elves of the Grey Mountains began experiencing attacks by the dragons that still lived in those mountains, and became embroiled in a costly war against them, forcing the Dark Elves to abandon the Grey Mountains in TA 2590. The Dark Elves went their separate ways with Grór and his followers settling in the Iron Hills and Thrór and his followers settling in the Dark Mountain. Dragon Siege While Yayoi and her brother, Varian, were out hunting one day in TA 2770, Red Dragons came from the mountains and invaded the Dark Mountain, hoarding all its wealth for themselves. Thráin II and several companions escaped by a secret door. However, they managed to seal the doors and passageways, closing them in from the outside world, left to starve to death with the very gold they had hoarded. For many years thereafter the Dark Elves lived in exile in the Blue Mountains, never returning to the Dark Mountain, in fear that the dragons would still be alive. This is told in a song they had written to never forget the darkest time of their days, "The Darken Mountain's Cold." Reclaiming the Mountain In TA 2941, due to their goblin cave becoming too small, Rouhan and his company traveled to the Dark Mountain to take it as a new home for themselves. Set into the side of the mountain was a secret door, five feet high and wide enough for three to walk through abreast. Varian had told them about the city as well as the door, and even revealed that he had the door's key, which fit a key hole which could be found only when the setting sun and the last moon of autumn (also known as Darin's Day) were in the sky would the light shine upon the keyhole. Unfortunately, Yayoi kept in secret about the dangers. Once the door was found and as they all entered. They found the large skeletal remains of what was once the Red Dragons. But Kalua found a small red amber gem in one of the remains, which was eventually discovered as Thràin I's greastest treasure, the Arkenstone or Mountain Heart's Jewel However, the city was not all abandoned, as a small army of Orcs, led by Azrog, attempted to use the city to populate it, making it an evil place for them to multiply and spread for conquest. However, the Orcs were driven out, and Azrog's sword (the Blaze Blade), and his left arm were taken by Rouhan, claiming the city of Ereboria as their new home. Now, Ereboria is the main base and home of the mercenary guild, Paradigm, and as such has been expanded upon. Parts of Ereboria Mines The mines go up and down the mountain, which is loaded with gold, silver, jewels, and most of all, Elemental Stones and Mithril. There is no shortage of materials needed to make anything for use: from tools and building material to upgrades for weapons and armor. Hot Springs The spring was discovered by Shino after digging a bit far off track. It was mainly constructed for them to unwind. Later a Tavern was built for the members or visitors to eat and rest in, as well as a gambling hall and several shops for income for the growing guild. The elves love the hot spring, willing to travel many kilometers and pay for the services. With the addition of a massage parlor, they keep customers coming back just like in the Royal City. Ranch The Ranch is a free-range space for the pets, it is big enough for Triple-Horned Horses and Hind Bears (along with the other pets/mounts) to run, play and breed. Rouhan believed that this will be a source of food in the future. He placed tamed Buffalos, Stamp Boars and Eagles to breed there. Along with said monsters, Coccos (giant chickens that lays 2-3 big eggs everyday) also reside there when no one's around. Farm Due to the increasing number of members in Paradigm and monsters that prefers to live in greenery, a farm has been built. They've planted many things, including unique vegetables gathered from many places for food and medicine. Potatoes are the only named vegetable planted in the farm. Dorianna (a Dryad) helps maintain the farm; her aura and ability to manipulate plants, along with the fine soil and spirit stones help the plants grow to their best potential. Poleviks (a Field Spirit Dwarf), Green men, and human farmers are also assigned to the farm. Workshop and Factory This is the place where Dwarves, Leprechauns, the two Guard Elves, and Blacksmith-san can focus and create their weapons and armor. Trivia *Ereboria and its history were concepted from Erebor from the Hobbit stories. Category:Locations Category:Mid-World